Who Do You Choose
by nieka1995901
Summary: having two people fight over you can be tiring so why not tell them who you want to be with. Inuyasha's having this problem but do he love either of the two that's fighting for him?
1. Chapter 1 Tell Me You're In Love

**Summary:**

Kagome and Kikyo are constantly fighting over Inuyasha. They want him to choose and that's exactly what he's going to do… I suck at summaries but I decided to write this story after a dream I had. Warning language and bashing in this story.

Me: Yes! I finally got the right title for this chapter

Inuyasha: What was wrong with the first, I liked it.

Sesshomaru: Nah, I liked the second one

Me: I'm quite sure you would sessy

Sesshomaru: Hey! No one can call me that but inu

Inuyasha: *blush* Leave me out of this

Kagome: Enjoy the story!

Kikyo: And Nieka1995901 owns nothing but this plot

"Come on Inuyasha tell us who you choose." Kagome said glaring at Kikyo

"Yeah tell us." Kikyo said not paying attention to the other girl

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Shipppo I'll be back, I'm going for a walk. Sango, Miroku can you guys watch him for me?" he said after a while

"Sure thing my friend." Miroku said so Inuyasha walked away from the camp sight

"Those girls are going to drive me crazy." Inuyasha thought before looking to the sky, "Shit I'm late." He said quietly as he sped up to the meeting place. When he got there he didn't see anyone

"You're an hour late." Came a voice from the shadows

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head instinctively, "I know, I'm sorry but…" he started quietly

"`but' what? This better be better than `it was dinner time'" the voice growled

Inuyasha was getting angry, "For your information I have two girls fighting over me," he said hotly

"Whatever, just tell them who you choose." The voice said

"Feh, like its that easy." Inuyasha said

"Well which one do you love?" Sesshomaru asked stepping into the clearing

"Niether." Inuyasha said leaning against a tree

"But I thought you said you were in love with someone." Sesshomaru said

"I am." Inuyasha said quietly

"With who?" Sesshomaru asked

"With you." Inuyasha whispered

To be continued…

Me: So I know that was a short chapter but what do you guys think

Inuyasha: I think you insulted me

Me: what do you mean

Inuyasha: you made me look weak in front of Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: *look between the two before walking towards the door* R&R


	2. Chapter 2 Making Deadlines

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly walking towards Inuyasha and kissed him. Inuyasha gasped he had at least expected an answer.

"Alright then tell them who you choose, and there's a change of plans. I'm giving you two days to get to the palace. You know the penalty if you're late." Sesshomaru said whispering the last part so Rin and Jaken didn't hear

"But Sessy I need more time! You know I can't get there in two days and tell them!" Inuyasha whined

"Figure it out, tell them, and I'll see you in two days." Sesshomaru said dissappearing from sight with Rin and Jaken following

Inuyasha growled before quietly making his way back to the camp. Once there he climbed his tree without being noticed. So no one knew he was there except for the other demons.

Shippo quietly made his way up the tree saying he was tired and he missed Inuyasha so they wouldn't know the half demon was back. He curled up beside his father figure and went to sleep. Inuyasha did the same.

By day break they were packing up to leave.

"What do you mean change of plans!" the group shouted

"I mean we need to be in the western lands in two days." Inuyasha said calmly

"Two days! It took us a week to get here." Kagome whined

Inuyasha had to resist the urge to roll his eyes before he started walking off. The group groaned but followed. By the time they got there Inuyasha still haven't told the girls and he was late. The servants showed his friends to their rooms while he headed to his brother's study.

"You're late again I see." Sesshomaru commented

"I'm sorry, I had a couple of problems along the way." Inuyasha said quietly

"Have a seat I'll deal with you later." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha nodded going over to sit on the couch. By diner time he wasn't really looking forward to being alone with his brother. This was his second time being late who knows what he would do to him. Or worse if he found out that he still hadn't told the girls his choice

Nine hours after dinner

Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's neck before kissing it lightly then biting it hard enough to leave a mark. He licked the wound to get it to stop bleeding before Inuyasha did the same. After marking his brother he laid back down before Sesshomaru caught him in a soul searing kiss.

"Sessy?" Inuyasha panted when he ended the kiss

"Yes Inu?" Sesshomaru asked

"I love you." Inuyasha said yawning he knew his body would pay for this in the morning. He could feel the warning signs already

"I love you too Inu." Sesshomaru said pulling him closer

Soon after they went to sleep.

The next day Sesshoumaru got up quietly getting dressed and and headed to a meeting with the lord of the eastern lands. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, everything ached just as he predicted it would. Shippo came into the room and climbed on the bed

"Papa Kagome and Kikyo are looking for you. They were going to asked ther servants where you slept last night so I told them you slept with me. You have to tell them today before someone else does." He said quietly

"I know, tell them to meet me in the garden after lunch." Inuyasha said sighing

"Ok!" the kitsune said running out of the room.(he didn't mind having two daddies in his mind it was cool) Inuyasha groaned climbing out of the bed slowly. It took him a while to get his legs steady enough so he could get dressed but he got there.

After lunch he walked to the garden where Kikyo and Kagome stood glaring at each other

"So Inuyasha who do you choose?" Kikyo asked

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to answer, "I choose…"

"You choose Kagome don't you? That whore of a reincarnation!" Kikyo said accusingly

"Who are you calling a whore? You're the one who tried to sleep with his bestfriend to make him jealous. And how can you say you love him when you bound him to a tree!" kagome yelled

"How dare you, you worthless excuse of a human!" kikyo growled

"Worthless!" Kagome started

"Shippo cover your ears." Inuyasha said quietly when he did so he turned to the girls, "Shut the hell up so I can tell you who I choose!" he yelled and they both went quiet. He already ached everywhere else he didn't need a headache too. Inuyasha took another deep breath before sighing, "I choose… niether of you. I love you both but no more than a brother loving a sister. Kikyo at one point and time I was in love with you but that was long ago. I hope we can all remain friends." He said calmly

"What?-!" Kikyo and Kagome shouted together

"Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in ten minutes." A servant said before walking away and that's when all hell broke loose

Inuyasha tried to calm them down but it wasn't working, "like I said I hope we can still be friends but right now I have to go." Inuyasha said walking off he had three minutes to get to his brother's/mate's office

"You're late again." Sesshoumaru said dismissing everyone from the room, "Rin, you and Shippo go play." He added as Inuyasha put the kitsune down

"Ok!" they said leaving the room and closing the door behing them

"This is your third time being late. I thought that mark would have taught you a lesson." Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha knew he wasn't talking about the mating mark. He was referring to the other bite mark he had on his right shoulder. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory the bite had been pretty deep

"I'm sorry, I just had to tell the girls who I chose." Inuyasha said quietly (I know he sound weak but after reading this one story I noticed how brutal Sesshomaru can really be if you piss him off *sniff sniff* poor Kouga didn't stand a fighting chance)

"I gave you two days to do that." Sesshomaru growled menacingly (like that's enough time *roll eyes*)

Inuyasha instintively whimpered backing away (Hey its instincts don't judge!) "I know and I'm sorry I just didn't want to hurt their feelings." He said quietly (Inuyasha: like I really care about their feelings *glare at author* me: shut up before I turn you into a girl!)

Sesshomaru shook his head laying Inuyasha on the couch and straddling him

"Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry sessy-koi." Inuyasha whispered knowing Sesshomaru loved that nickname

"I'm not mad at you inu, you just need to know how to be on time." Seshomaru said kissing his forehead

"I won't be late again, promise." Inuyasha said quickly

" Of course you won't, because if you're late again I'll tie you down outside and fuck you into the ground." Sesshomaru said calmly

Inuyasha looked up at him with wide eyes and Sesshomaru smirked kissing his mark. Inuyasha moaned as the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure

Kikyo and Kagome were walking down the halls

"Did you hear that? Kikyo asked

"Yeah it sounded like moaning coming from Sesshomaru's study." Kagome stated

"mmmm s-sessy…" Inuyasha moaned but was cut off with a kiss

"That sounded like Inuyasha." Kagome whispered

"Lets go check it out." Kikyo said going over to the door. They opened it to find inuyasha half naked (well he had his pants on same as Sesshomaru) and the mates making out

Kagome screamed, "What the hell is this!" Kikyo said hotly. Inuyasha froze pulling away from Sesshomaru and slowly looked at them

"What are you two doing in here?" Inuyasha asked sitting up and putting his discarded clothes back on as Sesshoumaru went back to his desk fully dressed

"You turned us down for him?-! if he is who you wanted why did you even waste my time!" kikyo yelled

"You will not yell at him in my presence or you will be dismissed from the palace." Sesshomaru said in a warning voice

"It's ok sess-koi let her speak her mind." Inuyasha said quietly

"Whatever I'm done here anyways." Kikyo said storming out. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome

She shrugged, "Her I could compete with, but not him. I just want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then so be it. I'll see you at dinner." She said leaving and closing the door behind her. Inuyasha sighed before going over and sitting Sesshomaru's lap laying his head on his chest to hear his heart's song. He sighed contently and minutes later he was asleep. Sesshomaru smiled deciding to take him to their room for a nap

Later that night

"Hey Kouga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked surpressing a yawn

"Um.. I just came to visit someone." Kouga said

"Who? Is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked perking up

"Not really…" Kouga said looking around

"Then who?" Inuyasha asked

"Miroku." Kouga said

"The monk? Why?' Inuyasha asked curiously

"I just need to asked him a question." Kouga said quickly

"What kind of question?" Inuyasha asked

"That's personal." Kouga said

"Fine." Inuyasha said motioning for one of the servants to come over , "Show sir Kouga to Miroku's room." He said

"Yes lord Inuyasha!" the servant girl said leading Kouga away

Inuyasha smiled climbing up the tree in the garden to watch the sun set. Sesshomaru quietly climbed the tree behind him pulling Inuyasha into his lap. Inuyasha smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips

"Sess?" Inuyasha asked after a while

"Yes inu?" Sesshoumaru said watching the moon make its climb into the sky

"Can you teach me everything about our youkai ways?" he asked quietly

"Sure I believe I could do that. But this Sesshomaru wants to know why you want to know all of a sodden?" Sesshomaru asked

"Because I'm going to become a full demon once we get the last two jewel shards." Inuyasha said turning around in his lap

Sesshomaru smirked, "You mean the two I have?" He asked teasingly

"Yeah.? Inuyasha said grinning

"Okay I'll give them to you tommorrow." Sesshomaru said turning to watch Rin and Shippo run around the garden

"Okay." Inuyasha said closing his eyes

~ the end of this chapter~

Me: so what do you think

Inuyasha: I don't like it

Me: shut up I wasn't asking you

Sesshomaru: *sigh* on with the story R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Many Surprises

Inuyasha took the glowing jewel from Kagome as the jewel godess appeared in front of them

"I will give you each one wish any more than that will corrupt the world." She said

"We understand." Inuyasha said

"I wish for a bag of strawberry candy!" Shippo said cheerfully

"I wish the well would be open for me forever to be able to visit my family whenever I want." Kagome said smiling

"I have everything I waant already." Kouga said

"I wish my brother was back." Sango said

"I wish my wind tunnel was gone." Miroku said

"Rin wishes for new toys!" Rin said

"I wish I was a full fledged demon." Inuyasha said quietly

Ginta and Hakkaku said nothing because they had what they wanted

Sesshomaru just asked her to make it impossible for Naraku to ever come back

After everyone had made their wishes the godess disappeared along with the jewel. Inuyasha turned just as Shippo jumped into his arms. Miroku watched the beads fall from his hand and saw that the hole was gone as Sango hugged her brother.

"You know you're not eating all that candy tonight right?" Inuyasha stated

Shippo pouted but nodded none the lest (Sesshomaru was watching he couldn't protest)

"Well you guys meet my new mate." Kouga said wrapping his arms around Miroku's waist

Inuyasha smiled, "Congradulations." He said

"Thanks." Miroku said blushing

Kagome hugged Ginta who was her new mate as Sango hugged her new mate which was Hakkaku.

Inuyasha picked Rin up and followed his mate and the others back towards the palace for dinner

After dinner

"Sesshomaru I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said quietly

"Okay I'll be up in a minute." Sesshomaru said signing a few papers. Inuyasha nodded taking the kids upstairs so they could get ready for bed. Once they were tucked in he went to their room and got changed for bed

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked starting to change clothes. Inuyasha went over and helped him change. Once he was done he took his hand and pulled him over to the bed

"Sess-koi?" Inuyasha started slowly

"You can tell me Inu." Sesshomaru said softly

"Well… um… I-I'm…" Inuyasha paused taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." He said quietly

"Reall?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha nodded

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled him into his lap

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Sesshomaru said teasingly (Totally out of character for him he's such a serious person so I fixed his personality a little)

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You know what screw you." He said pouting

Sesshomaru smirked laying him on the bed, "How about I screw you? He said seductively

Inuyasha shivered looking up at him, " laying him on the bed, "How about I screw you? He said seductively

Inuyasha shivered looking up at him, " You wouldn't." he whimpered quietly

"Oh but I would." Sesshomaru said smirking

Five hours later

Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru licked down his neck, still slightly panting from their earlier activities. They both had marks to remember their earlier moment, Sesshomaru had scracthes all down his back and Inuyasha had love marks decorating his body.

Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru licked down his chest

"Sessy please!" he panted

Sesshomaru smirked coming back up to claim his lips again, when he pulled away Inuyasha gave him a small smile.

"I love you sessy." He whispered

"I love you too inu, now get some sleep." Sessho,ar said lying beside him and pulling him closer. Inuyasha nodded and soon after they were both sound asleep

The next day

Inuyasha got shippo dressed

"Do you want to go shopping with me today?" he asked picking the kitsune up. Shippo nodded happily

"Ok lets see if Rin wants to come." He said headed to her room, "Hey Rin we're going shopping for winter clothes you want to come?" Inuyasha

"Yeah!" Rin said smiling so he picked her up and and headed to Sesshomaru's study

"Hey sessy I'm goig shopping we'll be back before dinner time." He said stepping into the study

Sesshomaru and another demon looked up at him, "Alright don't be late." Sesshomaru said before going back to his paper work. The other demon kept his eyes on Inuyasha

Inuyasha smiled, "I won't be late I'm just going shopping for winter clothes." He said

"We'll see." Sesshomaru said looking back at him smirking

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever." He said leaving the room and walking to the shopping area

He put both kids down and kneeled in front of them, "Ok I want you two to stay with me at all times, no walking off and no talking to strangers." He said

They both nodded and they walked around doung their shopping. Half way done Inuyasha noticed that the kit was missing. He quickly finished his purchase, grabbed Rin's hand and went looking for him. they found him half way into the forest looking confused.

Shippo turned around and when he saw Inuyasha he ran to him

"What are you doing out here I told you to stay by my side at all times. You are in so much trouble when we get home." Inuyasha said checking him over the kit nodded but stiffened when he smelt another demon approaching

"What have we here." A cat demon asked seductively (Cat demons are in heat right now)

Inuyasha quickly hide the children behind him and growled, "Why don't you just find someone else to bother you hideous feline." He snarled

"Now Now pup I just want to have some fun." The cat purred

"Go find it somewhere else." Inuyasha growled

"Aw but you look like you can offer plenty." He said starting to circle around Inuyashaas Rin and Shippo took the shopping bags and slipped behind a huge oak tree. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword

"Look I don't have time for this why don't you just leave." Inuyasha growled it wa sstarting to get late which meant he would be late for dinner

"Oh but I'm not leaving until I have you." The cat said

`how stupid can this thing be, whatever might as well get this over with' Inyasha thought unsheathing his sword. He was about to attack when it was ripped from his hand

"You're not planning on fighting in your condition are you? If you were I thought I explained this yesterday." A voice said from behind him

Inuyasha and the cat demon froze in their action. Inuyasha turned around while the cat slowly backed away

"S-Sesshomaru w-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked nervously

"I came to check on you three and looks like I came at a good time." Sesshomaru said stepping around Inuyasha and lifted the cat demon in the air by his throat, "What problems do you have with my mate?" he asked

"M-mate?" the cat demon asked with wide eyes

"Yes my mate now what problems do you have with him." Sesshomaru asked

"None at all Lord Sesshomaru we were just talking!" the devious cat said

"Is this true Inu?" Sesshomaru asked smelling the stench of the cat he was sure he was in heat

"No its not he was trying to get in my pants." Inuyasha growled

But his growl sounded like a puppy's compared to Sesshomaru's who was quickly getting pissed

The cat flinched and started to beg for forgiveness, sesshomaru no longer having patience split his throat with his poisoness claws before turned to Inuyasha who instinctively whimpered stepping away his ears flatting against his skull

"I'll deall with you later where are the children?" Sesshomaru said composing himself again as Rin and Shippo stepped from behind the tree. He sighed taking the bags from them and motioning the three of them to follow him

Dinner time (akward!)

The dinner table was quiet except for Sesshomaru talking to the demon that had been in his office earlier. Said demon could sense the tension in the room but said nothing about it.

When dessert came everyone ate in silence (except)

"Shippo no dessert for you go to your room?" Inuyasha said to the kit next to him

"Yes sir." Shippo said excusing himself from the table and going to his room

"Rin when you're done make sure he is still in his room before going to your own." Inuyasha said looking at the little girl who nodded her head as she finished her desert and ran from the room after excusing herself from the table

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who merely picked at his desert (key lime pie)

"Inu I have one question for you." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha looked up at him

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked

"Why were you in the forest earlier?" he asked

"Well we were shopping until I noticed Shippo had walked off and that where I found him." Inuyasha said quietly

"How was he when you found him?" Sesshomaru asked

Inuyasha frowned slightly, "He seemed… confused." He said dtill thinking before his eyes widen before he stood up from the table and ran upstairs to Shippo's room. Once there he opened the door and paled the kitsune wasn't there…


	4. Chapter 4 The Missing Kit

Inuyasha paced the kit's room tears running down his face as Sesshomaru rushed in

"Inu what's wrong?" He asked

"He's gone… she got him…" Inuyasha cried as Sesshomaru hugged him

"Who has him?" He asked his broken mate

"Kikyo." Inuyasha sobbed

Sesshomaru growled turning to the demon behind him, "Byakuya get a search party together and tell Jaken to prepare Ah Un I will lead the party myself." He ordered

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Byakuya said rushing out of the room

"Shhh it'll be ok inu I'll bring him back I promise and I'll see if Kouga and Miroku can come and keep you company while I'm gone." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha nodded

The next day Sesshomaru and the search party set out to find the missing kit.

Miroku and Kouga arrived clueless of what was going on. They went upstairs to Inuyasha's room to find him standing on the balcony with Rin sleeping in the bed

"Inuyasha what's going on where's Sesshomaru and Shippo?" Miroku asked watching said inu flinch at Shippo's name

"He's gone… kikyo kidnapped him." Inuyasha said brokeningly

"What?-! When?-!" Kouga asked

"Last night." Inuyasha sobbed leaning against the rails

"Oh my God Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Miroku said hugging his best friend

"Did you get any sleep last night yasha?" Kouga asked and the inu shook his head

"You should get some sleep it's not healthy for the baby, Mouga will stay here with you while I get someone to bring you and Rin breakfast and some tea ok?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha nodded slowly making his way to the bed and climbing in beside the sleeping eight year old

Shippo's prov

"Where am i?" the kit asked fearfully

"Nice to see you awake fur ball." A voice hissed

"K-Kikyo? Why am I here I want to go home." The kit whined

"Oh do shut up, they don't want you there they're just using you." Kikyo hissed

"That's not true!" Shippo protested

"I said shut up!" Kikyo said kicking him in the stomach which sent him flying into a far wall

"Why are you being mean to me?" He wailed which only got him another kick to the stomach

"Because you little piece of crap, you lied to me no one lies to me!" Kikyo said stepping on his arm until she heard a crack

Shippo screamed in pain and cried

"S-Stop Kikyo I didn't do anything to you just let me go!" he said sobbing

"." she growled kicking him in the chest which sent him flying into a cell where she locked the door and left the kit crying and in lots of pain

This went on for two weeks with him barely getting anything to eat or drink and more bruises then he could count. He had all but given up until he heard somone call his name

"Shippo! If you hear me can you say something?" Sesshomaru called

"D-Daddy!" Shippo called hoarsely his throat and chest hurt to talk but he wanted to be found

"Daddy!" he called louder and heard footsteps getting closer

"Shippo are you in here." Sesshomaru asked

"I'm over here!" Shippo called

Sesshomaru ran over to the cell he was in and froze `what had that bitch done to him. he's only a kid damit!' he thought as he ripped the cell door off it's hindges and lifted the beaten kit into his arms

"Come on lets get you home we have a doctor waiting to check you over." He whispered

"W-Where's K-Kikyo?" he asked

"Hell where she belong." Sesshomaru growled wishing he could kill her all over again

At home

Sesshomaru walked through the doors with the kit heading straight to the healing chambers all the way hearing lots a gasps from the servants he passed

Once there he walked in to see the doctor checking Inuyasha's bloated belly but when he came in Inuyasha quickly got off the bed and went to him without the doctors consent

"Lord Inuyasha!" the doctor called but of course he was ignored as Inuyasha took the injured kit from Sesshomaru and laid him on the bed the doctor's eyes widen but he didn't question it and went straight to work.

"well he has four broken ribs a broken right arm, fractured ankle and his shoulder was dislocated. I reset all the bones and the bruising should go away and he'll be perfectly healthy physically in no time. It's the mentel health I'm worried about, he'll be plagued with nightmares for a while and the occasional panic attack." He said sighing

Inuyasha nodded he had found a way to rid him of both of those while he was missing. Inuyasha heaed into the room where he saw the sleeping kit. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a small blue vile

'Inu what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he and the doctor enetered the room

"Ridding him of his mental problems." Inuyasha said as he held Shippo's head up and got him to swallow the potion

"What is it?" the doctor asked

"It makes him forget everything bad that happened until his mind thinks he ready to handle them." Inuyasha said lying down beside the kit

Sesshomaru laughed softly before leaving the room and going to his office to catch up on the work he was behind on.

Rin went into the healing chamber and sat beside the bed watching the kit sleep.

A week later

Shippo sat in Rin's room eating some candy and painting with his sister. Inuyasha of course watched them from his seat on the window seal. Sesshomaru as you should already know was working well supposely but from Inuyasha's view of the garden he could see his very pissed off mate trying to kill Kouga and Miroku for having sex in _**his**_garden

"Mama can we go outside and play?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha sighed he hated the title but had no choice but to deal with it since Sesshomaru took it upon himself to get the kids to call him `mama'

"After lunch Shippo." He said watching Miroku run from Sesshomaru who then turned and went for Kouga who made a mad dash to get his mate and flee from the scene. This is going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5 Happy

Me: so i'm hoping you guys like the story and if you do then awesome, but this is the last chapter that I'm doing for this story for I've decided to try a different plot out and finish my other story

Inuyasha: she owns nothing but this plot because if she did me, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga would be having sex all the time. Right?

Me: you're so smart! How did you know?

Sesshomaru: I'll gladly get away from her. Just start the story already

Miroku: *groping Kouga's ass* I don't want the story to end

Kouga: To bad you horny ass monk *hit him on the head* on with the story

A year later

Inuyasha sat in the garden with the twins in his lap. The girl's name was Salene and the boy's name was Akinori meaning shinning rule.

Shippo and Rin ran around the garden with Kouga as Miroku sitting beside Inuyasha pouting because his mate refuse to have sex with him he was holding his son after finding out he was pregnant three weeks after Inuyasha had. His son's name was Adolph meaning noble wolf. Sesshomaru watched from the other side of Inuyasha occasionally glancing at the sky.

And just like that all was right in their world. Kagome was expecting her third child and Sango was working with the one she had just had weeks ago so they didn't visit much. Unlike Kouga and Miroku who took it upon themselves to come stay with them every two weeks or so. Kouga recently finding out that being around his mate all the time had turned him into a sex addict which everyone knows didn't bother Miroku in the least. Inuyasha was happy with his family. He finally had somewhere to call home. Somewhere he belong. Knowing the choice he had made was the right one he smile and leaned against Sesshomaru who smiled down at him. and as I said before all was right with their world.

~THE END~

Me: yeah so I know it was short but it was the best way I could end it. So let me know what you guys think I don't care if you hated it then I'll know to make my writing better. See you guys soon!


End file.
